<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Distracting Rin by ShyGuyTsukasa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011260">Distracting Rin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyGuyTsukasa/pseuds/ShyGuyTsukasa'>ShyGuyTsukasa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyGuyTsukasa/pseuds/ShyGuyTsukasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijirou asked Gou on a date and she accepted. But overprotective older brother Rin might find out. So Gou asked Hikaru to tag along. Mostly fluff! SeiGou + RinOC</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsuoka Gou/Mikoshiba Seijuurou, Matsuoka Rin/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Distracting Rin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On a bright and sunny Sunday, Hikaru was lying on her stomach on her bed with a pencil in her hand. She was used to doing her homework like this and she felt comfortable. She had finished most of it and had a little left to do. She was working all morning on her homework, trying to finish it quickly. Practices would just tire her out; she didn't have any energy to do homework when she got home. She would just take a shower and then end up falling asleep on the couch. So she decided that today, she would finish everything she had been putting aside. She was almost finished when her cell phone rang. Thank goodness it was on her bed, so she didn't have to reach for anything.</p><p>Caller ID: Gou</p><p>"Hey Gou!" Hikaru greeted.</p><p>"<em>Hi Hikaru-chan! How are you? Are you busy today?"</em></p><p>"I'm good, how are you? Oh, not really. Just catching up on homework. I'm almost done though." Hikaru replied.</p><p>"<em>I'm good, good. Hey, guess what?!"</em></p><p>"What?"</p><p>"<em>Captain Mikoshiba asked me out on a date!"</em></p><p>"Oh my god! How did Rin take it?"</p><p>There was a pause on the other line.</p><p>"Oh Gou."</p><p>"<em>He doesn't know! You're the first person I told."</em></p><p>"Oh! Well, are you excited?"</p><p>"<em>I'm a little nervous to be honest." Gou replied. "He was really excited when I agreed. And so I thought, why not give him a shot?"</em></p><p>"That's great! Where are you going?"</p><p>"<em>To see a movie and then go to a cafe."</em></p><p>"Oh that's nice! Tell me all about it when you get home."</p><p>"<em>Er…"</em></p><p>"What?"</p><p>"<em>I want you to come."</em></p><p>"Come? Wait, the date is today?"</p><p>"<em>Yes. We're going to see the movie at a theatre close to Samezuka academy; I don't want to risk onii-chan seeing us." </em>Gou explained<em>.</em></p><p>"Oh…"</p><p>"<em>So I want you to follow us and if you see onii-chan, quickly distract him!"</em></p><p>"But…"</p><p>"<em>Hikaru-chan, pleeeease!"</em> She begged. <em>"I'm really looking forward to this date, and if onii-chan finds out, I know he'll ruin it."</em></p><p>Hikaru couldn't say no. "Alright." She smiled. "I'll do that."</p><p>Gou shrieked<em>. "Thank you, Hikaru-chan! I owe you one big time! Meet me at my house in an hour."</em></p><p>Hikaru smiled. "You're welcome, Gou. No no, you don't have to owe me."</p><p>"<em>I insist!"</em></p><p>"Okay okay." She laughed. "See you in an hour."</p><p>"<em>Wear something cute, you'll be hanging out with onii-chan after </em><em>all~</em><em>"</em> She said cheerily and hung up.</p><p>"WHAT?!"</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Hikaru quickly finished her homework. She had one math question left. She put her school supplies back into her school bag and started to get ready. She didn't know what to wear. She was just going to follow Gou around to make sure that Rin didn't find out about the date. But Gou said that she had to hang out with Rin and distract him and Hikaru <em>did </em>want to look cute.</p><p>Her phone beeped and it was a text from Gou. She was panicking and wanted Hikaru to come as soon as possible. Gou needed her friend's advice on what to wear for the date. Hikaru replied that she'll be there A.S.A.P and got dressed quickly.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Gou and Hikaru were finally at the meeting place. It took them a while but Gou had finally chosen a long white skirt with a pink tank top and sandals. Her hair was tied in its signature style and her tote was over her shoulder. Hikaru wore capris, a blouse and flats. Her shoulder length blonde hair was wavy. Hikaru's shoulder bag was around her waist.</p><p>Seijirou came up to the girls. "Hey!" He greeted, waving one hand. When he saw Hikaru, he blinked. "Are you joining us today?"</p><p>Gou blinked. "Ah, I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you. Hikaru-chan is going to make sure that onii-chan doesn't find out about our date."</p><p>Seijirou panicked. "If Rin found out, he'd kill me."</p><p>"I don't think he'd go that far…" Hikaru told him.</p><p>"You don't know him as well as I do! He is so overprotective of Gou. Everyone at the joined swim practice we had together who <em>dared </em>to look at her got a nice talking to." Seijirou explained.</p><p>"What?" Hikaru squeaked.</p><p>"<em>And then they quit the swim team."</em> He added.</p><p>"What?" Hikaru said again.</p><p>Seijirou put his hands on Hikaru's shoulders. "Don't make Rin find out! He'd kill me, I know it." He begged. "Do a good job, please! Do whatever you can to distract him!"</p><p>"I-I'll do my best!" Hikaru assured.</p><p>Gou sighed. "I'm really getting nervous now."</p><p>"Don't be!" Seijirou checked his watch. "Oh, come on. The movie is going to start soon!"</p><p>Xxx</p><p>The movie finally ended and Gou, Seijirou and Hikaru exited the theatre. The couple had been sitting in the middle of the theatre and Hikaru had been sitting all the way at the back. She had kept her eye on the entrance of the theatre just to make sure Rin didn't enter. Hikaru found it really cute that he put his arm around her. She had even took a picture with her cell phone.</p><p>"That was awesome!"</p><p>"I know! I want to see it again!"</p><p>"Then that means, another date!"</p><p>"Sounds great!"</p><p>Hikaru sighed. She missed a lot of parts from frantically checking the entrance and her constant pee breaks. Buying that slurpee was a bad idea. And now she'd have to follow them around again?</p><p>"Remember the part when-"</p><p>"-Don't spoil!" Hikaru cut him off.</p><p>"Oh…sorry." Seijirou apologized. "Hikaru…thanks again for doing this."</p><p>Gou hugged her. "Ya, you're the best!"</p><p>Hikaru smiled. "You're welcome."</p><p>"Ya, we'll owe you one!" Seijirou told her. "Now let's get to that café!"</p><p>Xxx</p><p>After discussing the plan, Gou and Seijirou sat down at a café and ordered what they wanted. It was a cute little café called 'Sweets Shop'. Gou had passed by it one day when she was visiting Rin. She casually mentioned it to Seijirou and he told her that he would take her there for their date. The two were really enjoying themselves and were grateful for Hikaru for what she was doing. They were both going to pay her back big time.</p><p>Hikaru was sitting on a swing at the park. She was slowly swinging and as much as she'd rather go really high like when she was a kid, she couldn't. She had a job to do. She was at the park because you had to get through it to go to the café and you can turn right or left on the street. If Rin was coming, he'd see her. It felt so peaceful just to sit here. The light breeze through her hair felt nice. But she almost had a panic attack when she felt a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"Relax. It's just me."</p><p>Hikaru caught her breath. "Rin?"</p><p>"Hey." Rin greeted.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Rin asked, taking the empty swing seat beside her.</p><p>"Oh…er…" Hikaru couldn't come up with an excuse. "I…wanted to just take a little walk."</p><p>Rin chuckled. "We always end up meeting when one of us takes a little walk. Oh hey, do you know where Gou is? I've been trying to text her but I never got an answer from her."</p><p>"Oh um…she went out with her friends."</p><p>"And didn't take you along?"</p><p>"I was…doing homework."</p><p>"And you're here doing what?" Rin challenged.</p><p>"Uhm…" <em>Come on, Hikaru! Think fast! </em>"I came here…to ask you out on a date."</p><p>Rin's face reddened. "W-What?"</p><p>Hikaru blinked at his blush. She found it so cute.</p><p>He turned away, embarrassed. "Did you really?"</p><p>"Y-Yeah. I wanted to ask you in person instead of a text to see your reaction and you're cute when you blush." Hikaru smiled at him.</p><p>His face turned even redder. "Don't…say things like that."</p><p>"I-I'm sorry."</p><p>Something caught Rin's eye and he focused his attention on it. "Hold on…is that…<em>Gou.</em>" He asked, standing up. "<em>At a café</em>?" He walked closer to the sight.</p><p>"Oh shit."</p><p>"With <em>SEIJIROU?!" </em>His voice rose when he realized who was with his sister.</p><p>Hikaru stood and took his arm. "Rin, wait!"</p><p>Rin spun around. "You knew about this didn't you? Gou didn't go anywhere with her friends, did she? She's out with <em>Captain Mikoshiba!"</em></p><p>"Yes, but she…"</p><p>"And the date you wanted to go on was probably a fake one so you could lure me out of here, wasn't it?"</p><p>"What?! No, no, never! I really want to go on a date with you, Rin."</p><p>"So why did you lie to me?"</p><p>"I knew you'd be so over protective of Gou and try to ruin her date. She's really into Captain Mikoshiba and she asked me to make sure you wouldn't find out."</p><p>"Where did they go?"</p><p>"To a movie but I wasn't able to catch all the parts."</p><p>"Well whatever movie it was, we can see it together."</p><p>Hikaru blinked. "You'll…go on a date with me?"</p><p>"Yeah, it was a nice thing what you did." Rin blushed. "That's what makes me…"</p><p>"…like you." Hikaru finished for him.</p><p>"How…do you know?" <em>Was he too obvious?</em></p><p>"Well…you <em>are</em> blushing and…"</p><p>"Oh." Rin laughed. "Well, I'm going to give Captain Mikoshiba a chance." He turned around to look at them at the table. "I can't just…" He paused mid-sentence. "HE JUST KISSED HER ON THE CHEEK!"</p><p>Hikaru blinked and sighed. "Here we go."</p><p>"I'm going to kill him."</p><p>"Rin!"</p><p>Rin turned to her and then sighed. "I should calm down."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>"No, it's okay. It's cute actually." Hikaru smiled.</p><p>"Me wanting to kill him?"</p><p>"No, no. Being so overprotective, it shows you really care for and love Gou."</p><p>"Ya, I want to look out for Gou. Ever since our father died..."</p><p>"I understand."</p><p>Silence filled the air and the children's laughter was the only thing they heard.</p><p>Rin sighed. "Damnit Hikaru, why did you have to distract me? You're here and all I want to do is talk to you but I also want look at…" He paused. "They left."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"They left! What am I supposed to do now?! Where did they go? Damn that Seijirou, I swear to god…"</p><p>"Rin?"</p><p>Rin turned to her. "Ya?"</p><p>"Are you busy tonight?"</p><p>"No, why?"</p><p>"Maybe we could catch that movie?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>